La carta de navidad de Hao
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: ¡pore que ustede slo pidieron ,aqui les va la continuacion!En esta ocacion analizaremos la carta de Yoh¡Dejen reviews!
1. Default Chapter

"La carta de navidad de Hao"  
  
"Querido Santa, ¿Cómo estas? Yo me he portado muy bien...aunque cierta gente te diga lo contrario, son puras mentiras, yo, el grandioso Hao Asakura no he hecho nada malo (al menos nada que debas saber, y si esos soldados X te dicen algo, ignoralos porfavor). Si notas que hace mucho calor por allá, es porque el Espíritu de Fuego se fue de vacaciones...la bruja de Anna lo hecho de la casa y...bueno, solo te escribo esta carta para pedirte algo muy importante (no es ni la paz ni la felicidad del mundo):  
  
Para mis muy queridos colaboradores y amigos: Su video de "como parecerse a Hao" y el popular libro de "Por que debo adorar a Hao 2" (porque el 1 ya lo tienen) Y de manera muy especial:  
  
*Para Opacho: Un peine y un cepillo especial además de un acondiciador y un muy buen shampoo para que su cabello le quede tan bonito como el mío (como si fuera posible)  
  
*Para mis amigas Mary, Kanna y Marion: Una foto autografíada mía para cada una y para Mary un muñeco nuevo porque el que tiene ya esta muy feo  
  
*Para el espíritu de Fuego: Un viaje al centro de la Tierra, unos cerillos y un encendedor y su buena dotación de almas para un año, para que no le de hambre  
  
Para mi querido Hermanito y sus lindos "amigos" su manual y su video, de forma especial:  
  
*Para Yoh: un relog despertador por que todo el santo día se la pasa dormidote tirado por ahí, un gellatine porque le hace mucha falta, unos audifonos menos llamativos y toda la colección de los Cds de la Academia y de Yahir  
  
*Para la bruja de Anna: un cambio de actitud, que lo necesita urgentemente y nuevas herramientas de tortura (que no me afecten,claro)  
  
*Para Tamao: un delantal,una escoba, un trapeador, un recogedor, ollas y sartenes nuevos y el libro de la Tamaocienta, digo cenicienta, a veces me pregunto si habrá sido una pariente de Tamao...  
  
*Para Manta: su gellatine para que cresca y una lupa para que lo vean  
  
Y como me iba a olvidar de mis muy queridos amigos, los "Soldados X"...para ellos su respectivo libro y video y una eternidad de sufrimiento en el infierno (si no se la das tu, yo me encargo, no te preocupes corre por mi cuenta) Pero no te vallas a olvidar de:  
  
*Para Jeanne: regale una vida, que la necesita con urgencia, un candado sin llave para esa "doncella de hierro" en la que vive (si gustas, puedes darme la llave a mí)  
  
*Para Marco: Una vida, también y el libro de "1001 formas de perder el enojo,stres y lo que sea sin matar a Hao"  
  
*Para Loser...digo Lyzerg: un tratamiento psicologico y una foto mía  
  
y claro, para mí:  
  
Yo no pido mucho, pero ¿sería mucha molestia si pudiera ser el rey de los shamanes? ¿O mejor, eliminar a esa escoria humana del planeta? ¿Qué tal un tequilita, vinito, vodka, brandy o lo que sea? Recuerda cumplir con esa carta o si no te haré arder...  
  
Con mis mejores deseos:  
  
Hao Asakura  
  
PD:Que pequeño eres...  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Jaja, ¿qué les pareció mi fic? ¿Serían estas el tipo de cosas que le pediría Hao a Santa en navidad? Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muuuuchod, pero muuuchos reviews!!!! ¡¡¡¡que ese sea mi regalo de navidad!!!!¿SÍIIIIIII? ¡Tengan piedad de mí ycumplanme ese caprichito!  
  
¡BYE! Por ahora....  
  
¡Y recuerden portarse tan bien como Hao para que Santa les lleve todos sus regalos! 


	2. La carta de navidad de Yoh

Bueno primero que nada:  
  
Ale-chan:Gracias, por tu review, que bueno que te gusto lo del loser  
  
Saku:¡Wiii, gracias por leer mi historia!Aquí te va la segunda carta, (dedicacion especial)  
  
Eigna_fluff:Vas a ver que Santa si te va acumplir con lo que le pediste porque leíste mi fic n0n y aquí te va la continuacion  
  
Lillia-chan:¡Wiii!¿Ves como si lo puse?Y claro que tenemos nuestro manual, despues de todo, somo amigas de Hao, no....n0n  
  
Dan:Opino lo mismo, pero creo que tendremos que pasar directo al manicomio....y ya viste que no, aquí les va otra  
  
Kaze-Icesword:¡Gracias por tu review!n0n no es mi culpa que Hao quiera esclavizar a la humanidad, je  
  
¡¡¡Y gracias a todos los demás que dejaron su review!!! Ahora sí, lo que todos esperaban  
  
LA CARTA DE NAVIDAD DE YOH  
  
¡Hola Santa!  
  
¿Cómo estás?Yo muy bien, espero que tu también, ahora que el entrenamiento de Anna me tiene....(¡no le digas que te dije eso por favor!)¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo, Yoh, no me confundas con Hao, yo soy el de los audífonos, no se si me reconoscas.... Pero bueno, solo te quiero pedir unas cosas:  
  
*Audifonos nuevos, tal vez de un color morado con lunares verdes, o uno rojo con franjas amarillas, para que no se noten tanto y que combinen con mis ojos.  
  
*¿Sería mucho pedir una semanita de vaciones?¡Me conformo sin un día de entrenamiento!  
  
*Los Cds de la academia (el de Yahir y el de Toñita no porque ya los tengo) y el de "Canta con Hao" versión navideña.  
  
*Y una vida tranquila sin complicaciones para poder oír mi musica favorita n0n  
  
Y eso es todo para mí, pero como soy muy bueno, también unas cosas para mis amigos:  
  
*Para Anna:Unas clases de manejo de la ira y un látigo nuevo (también le puedes dar vacaciones a ella)  
  
*Para Fausto:Una muñeca Barbie enfermera con forma de Eliza y un botiquín de Doctor de "Mi alegría" y el manual del Doctor "Mata-Lozano"  
  
*Para Tamao:Un recetario nuevo y un juego de la comidita y un micrornito  
  
*Para Chocolove:Su libro de chistes de "JojoJorge Falcón" y sentido del humor  
  
*Para Horo horo: Su campo de plantas, una tabla nueva d snowboard y una novia, si no fuera mucha molestia  
  
*Para Len:Una sierra-peine, un buen shampoo y una cita con el estilista.  
  
*Para Lyzerg:El libro de Psicología de Freud (creo que le hace falta) y unos cuentos de Disney  
  
*Para Ryu:No le entendí bien, creo que dijo que a Lyzerg envuelto para regalo...pero mejor traele una espada de madera nueva  
  
*Para Manta:Su super diccionario y unos zapatos de plataforma  
  
*Para mi muy querido hermano Hao: Una capa nueva, resistente al fuego, unos audifonos como los míos, un peluche del espiritu de fuego y muchas almas (para que ya no me pida las mías)  
  
*Para Amidamaru:Una vida  
  
Creo que eso es todo, ay si quieres darme otro regalo por ser tan buen shaman...pues ¡Te lo agradece´+re mucho!  
  
ATTE: Yoh Asakura n0n  
  
PD:jijijijijij n0n  
  
////////////////////  
  
¿Que les pareció? Espero que esta carta también les guste...y respecto a lo de la novia para Horo horo: ¡Aquí estoy, yo!¡No se molesten en buscarla aquí estoy, existo! 


End file.
